


弄猫

by Kroma



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroma/pseuds/Kroma
Summary: ——什么都别说了，来吸猫猫男X猫男  蜥蜴人X猫男MONEY BOY/另类ABO/受孕





	弄猫

金蝶游乐场，在艾欧泽亚可以说是无人不知无人不晓。不过最近有些传闻，萨纳兰沙漠中，存在着另一个“里之金蝶游乐场”。  
这个传闻是真的。  
里之场所和金蝶游乐场的布局几乎如出一辙，不同的是，在那里挥金如土的家伙们，大多是蜥蜴人族、鸟人族、地灵族还有其他信奉蛮神的种族，鱼龙混杂。偶尔还能看到一些堕落的冒险者。  
这里当然也欢迎冒险者，尤其是那些揣着百万金蝶币无处挥霍的冒险者。而且近几个月来，冒险者们的身影渐渐开始变多了，毕竟传闻这里能买到一些“特殊”的服务。

 

在人流密集的入口广场，时不时会有人在一个观赏型的玻璃罩子前驻足。那个玻璃罩子仿了魔科所的样式，里面放置着的并非奇美拉标本，而是一只活生生的猫男。  
年轻的猫男有着紫发和竖瞳，晒成浅褐色的肌肤弹性紧致。猫男几乎全裸着，除了薄如蝉翼的情趣内衣，半遮不遮地包住了那三点关键部位。  
500金可买猫男一支艳舞。看着猫男在狭小的玻璃罩子里，摆出各种撩人的动作。  
艳舞是公开的，人人都能看，往往一单会吸引不少围观的人。但猫男只会跟付钱的那位互动。当客人的掌心贴上玻璃时，猫男会隔着玻璃乖巧舔弄对方的指尖；当客人曲起中指，猫男则会主动躺下把腿张开，两只脚掌踩着玻璃罩，对客人展露自己的私密部位。  
1000金可以给猫男投喂，投喂掺着媚药的酒或食物。有时候，好几小时没有进水进食的猫男，为了讨点水喝，不得不更加卖力地讨好那些肯为他付钱的客人。  
也有些熟客会在某个固定的时间段里，来猫男这里蹲机遇。因为他们知道，这个时候会有拍卖竞价。  
被送进玻璃罩子前，猫男的后穴会被塞入一个以太跳蛋。跳蛋是随机挑选的，每天都不重样儿。如果他们有谁猜中了跳蛋的价格，那个人就能获得开启并遥控这颗跳蛋的权利。如果没人猜对，则以估价最为接近的那个人获胜，其余人出的价金都归游乐场所有。  
作弊是不被允许的。可为了获胜取得成就，不少客人会先花500金，哄骗猫男在互动时掰开自己的臀缝，通过露在外面的跳蛋绳猜测今天用的是哪种跳蛋。甚至有恶劣的客人故意投喂猫薄荷，引诱猫男在众目睽睽之下拉扯跳蛋玩弄自己的后穴。  
不过这种机遇也不是天天都有，比如猫男发情的时候，竞拍机遇会取消。自上一个发情期，猫男被带电流的跳蛋玩弄到当众失禁，游乐场就暂停了这个机遇活动。

 

今天是猫男发情的第三天。没有抑制剂，没有性交，只有屁股里的按摩棒以最微弱的频率震动着，持续抚慰着猫男那饥渴的后穴。  
玻璃罩子将他与他的信息素同外界完全隔离。  
玻璃罩子是冰冷的，里面的空气也是冰冷的。可对欲火焚身的猫男来说，这样的冷，恰到好处。  
猫男凑在厚厚的玻璃前哈出一团水汽，然后用食指在上面左一下右一下慢慢地拖出了一个胖胖的爱心图案。他朝着玻璃对面的龙男莞尔一笑。龙男不为所动。  
接着猫男在爱心的上面画了一个长长的倒U。爱心变成了可爱的小鸡巴。龙男嗤笑着摇摇头。  
猫男更加放肆了，他将双手轻轻搭在玻璃上，用舌尖抵住小鸡鸡的顶端。看似无辜的举动，却因为舌苔在那个充满性暗示的地方打圈，变得格外色情。  
不一会儿，正直的“小可爱”便被舔成了一个血脉喷张的形状。然后猫男歪着脑袋，一边用舌尖舔着玻璃描摹着湿漉漉的痕迹，一边直勾勾地盯着龙男暗红色的眼睛。他知道龙男的下面硬了。  
在一旁围观的鲁加从自己的口袋里抓了一大把金蝶币。那些钱币叮叮当当落入钱箱发出悦耳的声响，吸引了猫男的注意。鲁加下流地对着猫男揉捏自己的裤裆，猫男非但不生气，还调笑着把屁股送到鲁加跟前，摇摆、下腰，一脸大写的“求交配”。

 

有些人喜欢观赏“云养猫”，有些人则更喜欢亲自“疼爱”这些磨人的小妖精。今夜，猫男被一对蜥蜴人兄弟买下了。一同被买下的还有另外一只红发猫男。  
莱温认识他的同族，那个红头发的猫男，脖子上挂着金币串成的项圈，手脚各戴一只镣铐般的金镯，连尾巴前端也箍着一只。很明显，他的同族被打扮成了一条“驯服的火蛟”。而在不久前，这位红发的同族，一个猫男，正被另一条货真价实的成年火蛟压在身下。  
当时，正隔着玻璃罩子为鲁加“服务”的莱温恰巧看到了这一幕。莱温被这亦假亦真的“表演”深深吸引。他欣赏着红发猫男与兵队火蛟交媾，不由自主地同步起自己的腰跨。  
想做……  
看着同族脸上，表情时而隐忍时而情不自禁，莱温眯起眼睛舔了舔发干的下唇……  
想和他做……

 

莱温大胆地发出邀请。他拉起红发猫男的手，将乳蒂送了过去。掌心隔着薄纱摩擦乳尖产生的快感，十分美妙。莱温舒服地咕噜一声，任由对方挑开自己的衣带。  
买下他们的蜥蜴人兄弟似乎并不急着享用他们。它们只是待在一边喝酒一边观赏。两只猫男暧昧地在床上相拥，确认着彼此的气味。密闭的卧室内充斥着某只猫男发情的信息素。这股浓烈的信息素诱惑着另一只原本不在发情期的猫男。  
莱温喜欢同族身上的味道。和他身上芳香的初乳甜不同，红发猫男的性腺隐约散发着阿泽玛玫瑰的香味又掺了些许辛辣胡椒，明明十分诱人却拒人千里。可莱温知道他的同族是不会拒绝他的。显然红发猫男也十分中意莱温，他轻咬着莱温的耳朵，呼吸越发沉重。下一刻，两只猫男不约而同地吻到了一起。

 

想做……想要更多……想让对方舔啃咬自己的脖子，吸吮自己的乳头。用带着倒刺的舌苔刮擦自己的乳孔；想要被手指夹住乳尖玩弄，在乳头上面穿环，给他挂上两只他最喜欢的复活节白蛋耳环。这样在做爱的时候，沉甸甸耳环一晃一晃地扯弄他无比敏感的乳头，光是这种程度就能让他爽到射精。  
想要分享那些打磨光滑的逗猫棒。曾经有客人送过他一根用云海藤做的玩具，他只是闻了一下就沉迷了。等他回过神的时候，已经用那根尿道棒把自己玩射了一次。  
但是莱温等不及了。莱温现在只想交配。他迫切地需要红发猫男把阴茎插进来，插进自己的生殖腔，成结，射精，让他怀孕。

 

依着本能驱使，两只发情的猫男吻着吻着，就在床上交尾缠绵起来。他们的匹配度很完美，顶入生殖腔的同时，两只猫男都发出满足的轻叹。  
就在这时，一个蜥蜴人来到红发猫男的身后。  
被撕裂的痛楚将红发猫男从情欲中剥离。虽然他的体质并不适合被插入，但为了“工作”，他的后穴有做最基本的扩张。可眼下，在没有任何前戏或药物的辅助，买下他的蜥蜴人就以这种最为粗暴的方式进入了他的身体。  
被性欲支配着的莱温并不清楚发生了什么。他只是有些疑惑，即将在他的生殖腔里成结的同族，为何忽然僵住了？可惜疑问马上就被新一轮快感撞得支离破碎。  
蜥蜴人狠狠地肏弄着红发猫男，压迫他一下下重重地撞在了莱温的子宫口。无法成结又毫不疲软，对两只猫男来说都是煎熬。承受不了这样持续而又激烈的快感，所以莱温干脆被肏晕了。

 

他也是被肏醒的。莱温醒来后，惊讶地发现原本抱着他的红发猫男，正被蜥蜴人掰开双腿侵犯着后穴。而他自己也被另一个蜥蜴人按在身下，每一轮凶狠的顶入，都直接肏进了他的生殖腔。  
“不要……”莱温害怕极了。即便以前被中出过数次，但都未真正被凿开过生殖腔、被顶入子宫口。这次不一样……会怀孕的……  
蜥蜴人无视了猫男的哭喊和求饶，它把阴茎牢牢地卡在猫男被肏到酸软的生殖腔里。保持着插入的姿势，蜥蜴人把猫男抱到了它的兄弟面前。  
另一个蜥蜴人正享受着红发猫男的紧致。发情中的身体更容易获取快感。即便原本不适合被插入，因为发情，红发猫男还是被蜥蜴人抵着前列腺玩弄到射精。  
见兄弟带着它的猫男过来了，蜥蜴人会意地抱起自己怀里的猫男。调整姿势的同时，还不忘向兄弟炫耀手里那根已经成结了的，红发猫男的阴茎。

 

就这样，两只猫男被蜥蜴人兄弟夹在中间。他们面对面跪着，上半身紧紧贴在一起，撅起的屁股里各自吃着一根蜥蜴人的阴茎。红发猫男没有意识到他的激凸正对准了莱温饱满的乳晕。随着两个不同频率的肏干，硬硬的乳粒总是有意无意地刺激着莱温的乳尖。  
莱温也不甘示弱地抓住红发猫男的阴茎，将那根充血成结的阴茎和自己的阴茎圈在一起上下撸动。  
本该在他体内成结的……莱温感受着手中的形状，红着脸。蜥蜴人的阴茎肏进了他的生殖腔深处，几乎顶到了他的子宫口。恰恰在这时，红发猫男凑过来和他接吻，一边吻一边替莱温扶着他们抵在一块儿的阴茎。熟练地套弄着同时，不忘照顾莱温敏感的马眼。  
莱温差点被这前后的双重夹击逼疯，而那声尖叫硬生生地被他的同族用舌头堵回了嘴里。  
又要高潮了……  
被快感撕去理智的莱温，并不知道，就在他攀上极乐的一刹那，他的红发猫男也一同在他们的手里射精了。双双高潮的猫男们后穴紧绞，大大取悦了蜥蜴人兄弟。两个蜥蜴人发出愉悦的低吼，纷纷加速冲刺，毫不吝啬地向猫男们的体内喷洒出大量浓稠的精液。

 

这一夜，莱温被两个蜥蜴人兄弟轮流肏进了生殖腔，子宫里灌满了它们的精液。发情期极易受孕的体质，叫莱温自己都捏不准究竟他会怀上谁的孩子。  
疲累的莱温只能麻木着，任由身上的蜥蜴人对他继续索求无度。而和他面对面趴着的红发猫男，则被另一个蜥蜴人压在胯下无情地侵犯着。  
因为疼痛，猫男将十指死死地扣住床单。粗暴的蜥蜴人妄图肏开他那退化的生殖腔。即便那里不适合怀孕，蜥蜴人仍旧固执地想要肏进那里，在里面射精。  
可惜不能怀上同族的孩子了……莱温叹息着。但如果……和自己的同族，他刚刚喜欢上的红发猫男，两个人一起怀孕，又会是怎样的情景呢？  
悄悄的，莱温握上了红发猫男的手背。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 什么鬼剧情，写得连我自己都怕！开放式结局，你们开心就好╮(╯▽╰)╭
> 
>  
> 
> 注：蜥蜴人兄弟一开始就想要猫男们怀孕。哥哥看上了紫猫，弟弟看上了红猫。  
> 紫猫O极易发情极易怀孕，但都因为客人走错门，成功避孕。（受精失败）  
> 红猫A属于性冷感几年才发一次情，在客人面前人生如戏全靠演技。  
> 兄弟决定联手，让发情的紫猫引导红猫发情。再靠红毛A的本能+种族天赋敲开紫毛O的门。  
> 互相利用，交叉感染，再各玩各的，再共同受孕。


End file.
